


The Daily Special

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: SinJu 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, SinJu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: A Michelin Food Critic is stopping by at Judal's restaurant, and the manager/chef is determined to get a three-star rating--though that might not be the only thing he ends up getting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts).



> Rated Teen for swearing.
> 
> Gifted to iruusu for being a SinJu goddess. You are literally the best! Dirty Talk was incredible! But then again, you already knew I felt like that after I gushed about it to you X) but honestly, your work is too good for this world!
> 
> (I was thinking about doing this as a mutiple chapter sort of thing like you said, but I ended up settling on this format. I hope that's alright with you, and if not, just msg me I'll be sure to change it.)
> 
> I can't write SinJu, I wish I could.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Today's the day," Hakuryuu whispered, "you excited?"

Judal inhaled deeply, "'Nervous,' seems like a better term."

His companion nodded understandingly, fully aware of the amount of stress that came with the situation. He patted Judal on the shoulder with reassurance. "We're going to get at least two stars, I'm sure of it! _'Table excellente, mérite un détour.'"_

Judal smiled, impressed at the waiter's confidence. "I'm leaning more towards three: _'Une des meilleures tables, vaut le voyage.'"_

Hakuryuu chuckled, "Well, let's see if our critic agrees with you."

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant swung open, and Judal and Hakuryuu spun abruptly to face their guest.

"Ah! Why hello-" Judal stopped. "Oh wait, Kouen it's you."

"Yeah, just stopped by for dinner," the man gently eased the door close behind him. "'Sorry if this is a bad time. Were you expecting someone else?"

"The food critic," Hakuryuu stated, and Judal nodded in turn. "That's right. He's supposed to be coming today..."

The chef quickly glanced up at a clock on the wall, "It seems he might be running a bit late though..."

"Oh, on the contrary."

The three turned to see one of the customers finishing up a meal, and as he looked up, Judal couldn't help but gape.

The man was freaking _gorgeous_. "I take it you're the owner of this establishment? Judal?"

"Y-Yeah..." Judal stammered, a blush spreading like wildfire across his cheeks. "Are you from uh...-"

"Michelin? Yes, yes I am." The man--or God, Judal assumed--extended his arm out to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Judal. I'm Sinbad, and I'll be your Michelin critic for today."

Judal silently took hold of Sinbad's hand, quickly shutting his mouth after realizing it was still open. However after a firm shake of the hand, Sinbad had moved onto _another_ kind of greeting, as he took the edge of Judal's hand and gently kissed his knuckles. Judal was now convinced his face had been set on fire.

And finding themselves just as flustered, Hakuryuu and Kouen decided to flee the scene, "W-Why don't I find you a seat Kouen...?"

"Yeah, good idea," he replied, before the two quickly scrambled to a table at the farthest corner of the restaurant.

Judal on the other hand, was still frozen in front of the Michelin food critic.

"Even this guy's name is handsome," Judal noted, before forcing himself back to reality.

He couldn't screw this up. Michelin stars were at stake!

Judal gave a short cough, as he slowly slipped his hand from Sinbad's gentle hold. Though it was only as he was pulling away that Judal realized, the man, used _hand lotion._

 _Scented_ hand lotion.

"Focus, you _idiot_!" Judal began to berate himself internally.

  
"You know, I also happen to be the head chef of this establishment," Judal stated, his tone filled to the brim with _confidence_. Confidence was something people liked, right? It made them seem charismatic...or something.

Sinbad smiled, "Are you now? Wow, that's impressive. Not only are you the manager, but you're even the head chef of your own establishment..."

"Yeah," Judal said blankly.

He resumed internally berating himself, "'Yeah'?! What is wrong with you? You need to get your head in the game! It doesn't matter that this guy is charming, or that he's cool, or that he's probably _the most_ handsome thing you've seen, in the past _twenty-seven years.._."

Sinbad stepped a little closer to the chef.

"You seem like a very determined person, _Judal.._."

The way he said his name.

The way it _rolled off his tongue._

Judal thought he was melting into the floor.

And being so distracted by this, _feeling,_ the chef failed to notice as Sinbad slipped a tiny strip of paper into his shirt pocket.

"I'd like to tell you that your restaurant has just earned a three star rating from Michelin. _'Une des meilleures tables, vaut le voyage,'_ as they say. 'Exceptional cuisine, worth a special journey.'"

Judal could only nod dumbfounded. Sinbad chuckled.

"Will I have to pay the bill?" He then asked.

The chef suddenly refocused at the question, "U-Uh...no, it's uh...you're um...you're from Michelin. I can just uh...cover it myself."

Sinbad smiled. "That's very kind of you, Judal."

And suddenly the chef found a pair of lips pressed softly against his cheek.

And as they pulled back, Sinbad whispered into his ear: "Call me," as he poked gently at Judal's pocket, before standing straight and walking out the door.

And finally, after what felt like five, full minutes of silence, Hakuryuu came running up to Judal's still figure, "So? What'd he say?"

The chef was momentarily at a loss for words, still hung up on his sudden experience.

But he eventually found the right ones. "'Exceptional cuisine, worth a special journey.'"

And the look of sheer joy that crossed the waiter's face reminded Judal of how incredible this truly was.

"I can't believe it!" Hakuryuu cried, and the man was practically jumping for joy at this point, " _Three_ , _flipping_ , Michelin stars! Judal! Judal we need to celebrate!" The waiter grabbed his arm, "We need to celebrate big time. Throw a party of sorts! We need to-"

And suddenly the door reopened with a fast swing backwards, and a man with short, red hair came running in, gasping for air. "I apologize...for the delay," he took a minute to straighten his posture, wiping the sweat forming on his brow with his coat sleeve. "The name is Mystras, and I'm here from Michelin to rate your restaurant."

And suddenly all the joy was drained from Hakuryuu's face.

And Judal realized he'd just let an ordinary customer leave without paying the bill.

_"Damn it."_

 

 

At least he'd gotten his number.


End file.
